High School Changed My Life
by bittanybook
Summary: someone changes someone's life when they are new at their highschool. inukag, sanmir, ayukou. It is really important for me to get advice for the note i left at the end. Not very long summery, but who really cares when inuyasha is awesome!
1. Highschool changed my life

_**Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha**_

_**All the high school students are fifteen**_

_**This fic is meant to be about 10 chapters, but you never know**_

_**Plz tell what you think**_

**High School Changed My Life**

**I was one sick person. Never did I feel normal. I was always different. The loser, and the outcast.**

**Then, something changed my life forever.** **He came. He was the only one that made me feel like a normal person. That was the day that I stopped hanging around my preppy friends. **

**Yes, he was gothic. He had jet-black hair past his ears in spikes and violet bluish eyes. Of course my friends thought that he looked funny and entertained themselves by making fun of him for it. But...I...fell...in...love.**

**He was perfect. I wanted someone exactly like him even though nobody knew that. So much for staying in my social status. He had black braces and black plastic glasses with red pinstripes running in a diagonal direction. Uh oh, he was coming in my direction.**

**"Hi. Do you know where this classroom is?"**

**He asked it so casually. I hated him for that. But hey, he was a reject after all; he didn't even know where to go to ask for help. I looked down at his paper. Oh, goody, his classroom was on the opposite side of the high school building. I was going to be late!**

"**Uh, t-t-this wa-way." Great, real smooth. I led him to Mrs. Samaria's science classroom. Then, just like that, I turned to leave.**

"**Ms. Higurashi, you're late again! I'm afraid it's three strikes, you're out. You will be going to detention after school." Mr. Davidson snarled with obvious disgust.**

"**But, Mr. Davidson..." I tried to tell my English teacher, but he cut me off before I could finish.**

"**I do not need your excuses, they do you no good."**

"**GRRRR......."**

"**Make that a month's worth of after school detentions. Growling in school is against the rules"**

**Uh, my life so sucks. Meet cute boy I will never get to date, get detention, and when I get home, I will have to clean my house. My life is so much fun. **

**I sat down in my desk and looked at my nails. They were maroon red like blood. Nobody thought that's what they symbolized. The clock seemed to go on forever and I was getting bored.**

**Finally, the bell rang and I got up to go to lunch. I had told my friends that I would like to eat by myself today. It seems funny that they actually understood.**

**I took my lunch of a cookie, a coke, a sandwich, and a bag of chips to the lunch table farthest to the wall that no one noticed. When I sat down, a voice startled me.**

"**What are you doing over here?" The voice was hopeful and slightly rude. **

"**I'm eating over here. What else would I be doing?"**

"**Committing suicide, cutting yourself; you know, the whole deal." She could feel his smirk**

"**And why, in all of the heavens, would I do that."**

"**Because that is what most people come over here to do, myself included."**

"**Why would you want to hurt yourself?"**

"**Because, my life is the worst. What is your name anyways? Because if I remember correctly, you are the only girl that was nice enough to help me." She couldn't see him in the shadows, but he had a hint of a smile on his face.**

"**My name is Kagome Higurashi. Yours?"**

"**my name is.... Inu-Yasha"**

"**InuYasha who?"**

I think that this is a good place to stop. I will start on this again in about four days.   
  
**_(I need your guys and gals advice. I like a guy, but I'm too shy to even try to talk to him. He catches me staring at him a lot. How can I tell if he likes me and if he does, how do I let him know I want to go out with him without being scared out of my mind? I'm one of those super duper shy gals )_**


	2. what happens when you let him in

_Thanx for your advice, but I don't think I can just go up and say hi. If that ever happened, my friends and his friends would be doing that to us. Yes, I have friends that are his friends Two of them think that he likes me and tell me to keep chasing him. But I'll try the other stuff like locking eyes, etc._

High School Changed My Life Part Two 

**"It's just Inuyasha." He smiled when he said it. She could feel it. "So if your not over here to commit suicide, cut yourself, the whole deal, then what are you doing over here?"**

**"I'm over here to eat. Why?" As she said that, her so-called understanding friends were making their way over. Great, just what I need.**

**"Kagome, when you said that you needed time alone, we had no idea that you meant _this_." Her friend Jaime said looking distastefully at Inuyasha.**

**"Yeah, Kagome. Who knew that you, one of the popular girls in school, would be into losers." Kikyo said. Kagome didn't really like her, but she was in the group no the less.**

**"Kagome, I'm sorry to say that you may not sit with us anymore." Her other friend, Megan continued, "And you..." She pointed at Inuyasha, "are the worst person ever. Why did you even come to this town if you aren't welcome? You're, no doubt, the worst looking creature I've ever seen. So why did you come?"**

**He didn't answer her. Nobody could see him crying. Nobody except me. My ex-friends turned and walked to the preppy table.**

**"Are you ok?" I seemed to be asking with a whisper. **

**He looked surprised when I asked and started wiping his tears quickly away. I guess he didn't expect anyone to see him in this state, let alone, enough to actually care.**

**"Ye-ye-yeah" he whispered trying not to let anyone hear the obvious snaffles.**

**"Come on, let's go to my house. You obviously don't want to be seen by this. Besides, you need to clean that blood on your cheek and hands." I said as gently as possible. I also took away the razor he was holding. "There is no need to hurt yourself. If you had reason to, you don't anymore." Whoa, long speech on my part.**

**He just nodded, his glasses slightly slipping off his face. So, I dragged him to my car and we got in. **

**While we drove, it was completely silent, and I couldn't stand it. Finally, we got to my messy apartment building. I let the way to my door – 999, at the top of the building. 34 stories up. Fun.**

**I slid the key into the lock and opened the door to find.....**

**Bras, shirts, pants, socks, skirts underwear, and thongs everywhere. Guess I forgot I needed to clean. Then it dawned to me; _he_ saw.**

**I glanced over blushing slightly to see his reaction. Hee, hee, hee. He was turning redder by the minute.**

**"Um... this way." I stepped over the dirty and clean laundry and motioned for him to do the same. He tripped and fell into my thongs. Oh my god. A thong found it's way to his head like a hat and the string part of it was on his face. To make matters worse, they were all over him.**

**I dragged him to the bathroom as swift as possible, got out the ointment and bandages, and started cleaning his wounds trying to hide my embarrassment.**

**"Damn. You have a lot of those things. And that hurts, bitch." He had said the words teasingly.**

**"Well, it's supposed to hurt. Otherwise, bacteria will find it's way into your bloodstream." Ha, I was trying to get off of the topic of my thongs.**

**"Why is your house so...so......so........ messy?"**

**"Hmmm.... Well, I was rearranging." Great lie. Not!**

**"Oh."**

**There was an uncomfortable silence, that is until....**

Mwa ha ha. Cliffhanger. I know, I know. Kind of short, but then again its 2:10 am, so me sleepy and you I really don't know. Anywayz, I really need my beautiful sleep. Yeah right, I'll probably be in bed drawing. I'll update in five days to a week. Sayonara, bittanybook (Umm, don't ask how my nick name. If you do, I have to tell, and I really don't want to until chapter six.)


End file.
